


Baby it's New Years

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Marvel Holidays [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied sexy times, Mjolnir - Freeform, Multi, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Tony throws a New Year's Eve party and various Marvel characters have a blast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on to this so I will update the tags as I add to it. Enjoy and have a happy New Year!!

“Pepper I want to throw a party!” Tony whined as Pepper entered his lab.

“If you promise not to do anything stupid or over the top you can have your party.” Pepper said while opening a new tab to create a guest list. 

“Sweet!” He said spinning around in a chair with a grease covered wrench in his hand. “It has to start at 5pm and you can invite anyone want.”

“Okayyyy” Pepper looked confused and walked away before Tony could change his mind.  
New Years Eve

All night Tony mingled, not drinking and kept away from Pepper. Around midnight he grabbed her hand and led her away from a party while avoiding the one conference room with the foggy windows. He led her onto the balcony and nervously paced.

“Tony are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine okay. I scheduled this party at 5pm because you endured over seven years with me and this party has been going on for seven hours which with Reed Richards feels like seven years. I chose now because I want to start this year with you and never want to enter another year without you. I love you and want to spend many more years with you.”  
Pepper’s hands flew to her mouth and she started to cry as Tony pulled a little box out his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring and Pepper gasped.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course yes!” Pepper said, and Tony slid the ring on her finger, so they could kiss.  
At they kissed the confetti from the top of the Tower rained down on their heads.

“Was this really necessary Tony?” Pepper asked gesturing to the confetti with a smile.

“It’s New Years baby!” He said with a smile and leaned back in to kiss his fiancé as Pepper laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stevie baby its New Years Eve!” Bucky said while kissing a half-asleep Steve awake.

“And that means I have to wake up because?” Steve said with a smile.

“Because we have to make sure we end this year with a bang.” Bucky replied while pinning Steve to the bed. The kissing became deeper as Bucky’s tongue invaded Steve’s mouth. Steve was trying to grind up into Bucky but he pinned Steve down with his legs while not letting him get any.

“But I have to go spar with Romanov so that can wait till later” Bucky said pulling away from a whining Steve. “See you later babe.” He said with a smirk as he ran out the door. Steve laid on the bed spluttering. 

“You fucking tease!” He yelled after a laughing Bucky. Steve got up and showered, made breakfast and planned for when Bucky got home until his phone chimed. 

Running late see you at Tony’s party.-Bucky

What is making you run so late?-Steve

;)-Bucky

Steve groaned. Of course, his ridiculous boyfriend would find a way to be a tease all day, that was always his favorite part even when they first started dating. They had been together four years since Bucky was freed from the winter soldier programming by Wakandan scientists. The first thing he had done when he saw Steve was kiss him and declare this had taken too damn long. He then proceeded to grab Steve’s ass every chance he got until Steve snapped and shoved him against a wall and his tongue down Bucky’s throat. Bucky then smirked and declared that he should have done that sooner.

“Steve, its time to head up to Tony’s gaudy party!” Natasha called entering the apartment. 

“And you still have to get dressed, it’s a good thing you are naturally pretty, or this would take longer than fifteen minutes to do.”

Natasha shoved him into his suit and tied his blue tie around his throat while dragging him out the door and up to Tony’s party which was in full swing despite it only being 5pm. Wanda and Pietro were in corner arguing with Tony that just because you are serving large amounts of food did not mean that you had the right to throw a ten hour party and expect people to be here for the whole thing. Thor was goading Sam, Clint, and Bruce into trying to lift Mjolnir while blocking Darcy from reaching it. Jane was scribbling notes on a napkin while nodding along to what Pepper was saying to her. Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm were trying to keep Reed Richards from reaching Jane. The last time those two interacted Jane asked Thor to test if Reed could bounce after falling 20 stories. The X-Men were huddled in a corner unwilling to interact with anyone except for Wolverine who was sitting on a stool with a bottle of twenty-five-year-old whiskey. There was a five-foot bubble around him that no one was willing to enter. 

Steve noticed Peter slipping out the back. “Just as well” he thought “This party isn’t really fun for him.” Steve was glancing around for Bucky, smiling and nodding politely at the blonde who kept chattering away at him. He kept having to move farther away as she kept placing her hand on his bicep. The next second he was ripped away by a hand that dragged him out the back and into an empty conference room. 

Bucky pinned him against the wall and started kissing the life out of him. “What. Were. You. Doing. With. Her.” Each word was punctuated by a kiss. 

“Someone get a little jealous?” Steve said with a smirk. 

Bucky growled and starting kissing further down Steve, ripping his clothes as he went. 

“Hey I like this…O shit Bucky!” Steve moaned.

Hours later they laid sated on the floor of the conference room.

“Hey Steve guess what time it is.” Bucky smirked kissing Steve.

“I swear to God Bucky if you want to go for another round I may kill you.”

Bucky chuckled and said “It’s midnight baby, Happy New Years!”

Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky. “Well I guess there is only one way to ring it in.”

Bucky grabbed Steve and said “Let’s take it somewhere more comfortable for the next few rounds.”

The two super soldiers ran down the stairs completely stark naked to start the New Year in their own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different cause my favorite merc is involved.

A strange whistling was heard from the top of a Manhattan high rise, a man in red swinging his legs back and forth while dropping part of his filling out of his taco on the unsuspecting people below. He was

“Excuse you I would never waste a taco”

_Deadpool this is not the time, argue with me in a future story_

“I’m angry that you would think I would waste a taco and I will sit here singing annoying songs until you change it”

_Stop pouting it’s a small detail, I’ll let you unalive people if you…_

“ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI ALL COVERED IN CHEESE”

_Deadpool…._

“I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL WHEN THE OLD FUCKER WHEEZED”

_Fine_

Deadpool sat on top of the building and ate every last crumb of his taco nothing was left not even the wrapper cause how dare anyone ever waste any part of a taco.

_Better??_

“Thank you writer lady”

_Can I continue now?_

“Of course. Can I have another taco?”

Deadpool was eating his unending supply of tacos across from a tower where all the superheroes in the area were celebrating the new year.

“Deadpool what are you doing?”

Well except Spider-Man.

“Spidey, Baby how have you been? I think I may be about to fall off the top of this building if I don’t follow the author’s story.” Deadpool said with a grin and extending a taco.

“If you don’t what? Deadpool do you want to patrol? I need a distraction today.” Said a  
hassled sounding Spider-Man.

Deadpool looked like this was the best day of his life.

“Couldn’t say Christmas came early cause it was a week ago, could you?”

Deadpool then tripped and fell off the building.

“SSSOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY”

Spider-Man managed to snag him with a web and swing him over to where he heard a struggle occurring.

“Hey guys, put the purse down and go find a different dark alley to kiss each other at midnight.” Spider-Man said with a swagger.

The men turned to attack him only to be promptly webbed to a wall. The terrified woman proceeded to grab her purse and flee without a backwards glance. The sounds of partying grew louder and exploded into cheers as confetti fell from the sky.

“Wade, looks like its midnight.” He said turning towards Wade who was still trapped in webbing which had become stuck to the side of a building, so he was stuck standing up with his back to the wall.

“Now I can’t kiss anyone at midnight.” Wade pouted, through the mask somehow.  
Peter smiled and pulled his mask over his nose and headed to Wade’s to do the same.

“You don’t want to do that baby.”

“How else could I do this?”

Peter pulled Wade’s mask up and kissed him. At first Wade didn’t respond but after a few seconds he tried to deepen the kiss and struggled towards Peter as he pulled away.

“Happy New Years Wade. See you around.” Peter said as he pulled away.

“I will find you, so we can repeat that.” Wade yelled after him.

“Not a bad resolution to have Wade.” Peter smiled as he webbed away, sitting at the top of a building until he saw a frustrated Deadpool break free of the webs. Then he headed back to Tony’s party, hoping he hadn’t been missed.


	4. Chapter 4

“If the elevator isn’t worthy when can we use something to lift Mjolnir?”

“Of but then we wouldn’t actually be lifting it so then does it still count?”

Darcy rounded the corner of the common room to find Sam, Clint, and Bruce talking while huddled over a cartoon drawing of Thor’s hammer. The table also had sketches that looked like pulley systems attached to the hammer.

“All right what are you three up to?” She asked with her hands on her hips.

The three looked up sheepishly and Bruce replied “Thor is giving us one last shot at the hammer and we are trying to figure out how to lift Mjolnir.” 

“Have you tried asking nicely?” Darcy asked while walking over to get a cup of coffee.

“That wouldn’t work. Wait, would it work?” Clint asked the other two.

Darcy laughed and went to get ready for the day. She had to find some way to trick Tony into signing paperwork today.

Despite not finding a better solution the three still decided to try at Tony’s New Year’s party. “Please, please, please Mjolnir. Let me lift you just an inch.” Clint begged as he, Sam, and Bruce pulled on the handle.

“Let me try!” Darcy said trying to get around Thor.

“Leave them be lightning sister. Let them have their last shot.” Thor chuckled while keeping Darcy away from the hammer.

“Why do I never get to try?” Darcy pouted.

“Because you are already a princess of Asgard as my sister, no need to embarrass them further.” 

“But I live to embarrass Clint.” Darcy whined while trying again to get around Thor. 

“Isn’t that the new agent he finds attractive?” Thor said while gesturing to a brunette that was getting a martini at the bar.

“Yes! Hi Laura, did you hear how Clint fell off the roof?” Darcy said walking over to the brunette.

“Aww Darcy no.” Clint moaned while attempting to separate the two women.

As it neared midnight Thor headed over to Jane, who was still happily working on her equations and drinking her margarita that Darcy kept refilling. She had insisted to Thor that kissing at midnight was a tradition that they not miss.

“Happy New Year’s my love.” Thor said as the confetti covered the city.

“Happy New Year’s” Jane said with a smile.

Two hours later Thor carried a drunk Jane to bed. She tended to forget that sleep deprivation and alcohol did not mix. As he removed her dress and placed her under the covers, she kept murmuring that the equation didn’t add up and they needed to add more tequila. He returned to the party to seek out his drunk sister. 

Darcy was under a table, with a couple bottles of champagne, curled around Mjolnir which was wrapped up in a blue fleece blanket. He grabbed both of them and carried Darcy to his and Jane’s apartment to lay her on the couch. He attempted to grab Mjolnir from her, but she only curled more around the hammer. Thor chuckled and tucked a blanket around his sister and headed to bed. Darcy stroked the hammer and sleepily mumbled “Happy New Year’s baby hammer baby.” 

If she woke in the morning and attempted to use the hammer to make the sun go away that was no one’s business but her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely have the head cannon that Darcy can lift Mjolnir and that Thor refuses to admit that to his lightning sister.


End file.
